ulcatfandomcom-20200215-history
How to burn a CD
Return to Contents *Return to Home Page How to copy information from a floppy disk onto a CD ROM *Click on the START button at the bottom left hand side of screen *Move the cursor up the menu to the PROGRAMS option where a number of options will appear on the right-hand side *Select BURN CDS & DVDS WITH ROXIO *N.B. If this option is unavailable, then select the ROXIO CD CREATOR 5 option. Highlight ROXIO CD CREATOR 5 with the cursor and then select the PROJECT SELECTOR option, which will appear to the right of the drop-down menu *EASY CD CREATOR LICENSE AGREEMENT may come up if the software has not been used before *Click I ACCEPT THE TERMS IN THE LICENSE AGREEMENT *Click OK *This will then be followed by a REGISTRATION REMINDER if the programme has not been used before *If REGISTRATION REMINDER comes up on the screen, place a  in the DO NOT SHOW THIS REMINDER AGAIN box at the bottom of the screen. Then click the REMIND ME LATER OPTION above *On the screen you will be given the option to SELECT A PROJECT *Click on the blue button – MAKE A DATA CD *Then click on the DATA CD PROJECT *A page will appear named UNTITLED DATA CD PROJECT – EASY CD CREATOR *On the top left hand side of the screen there will appear be a drop down menu titled SELECT SOURCES FILES *Click on the drop down arrow and select the appropriate option; in this case select 3½ FLOPPY (A:) *N.B. If the information desired is on another data source such as Desktop, My Documents, CD or ZIP Disk, select this option rather than the 3½ Floppy *Insert 3½ Floppy Disk (CD or ZIP Disk) into the appropriate drive *All the files from your chosen data source (3½ Floppy, Desktop, My Documents, CD, ZIP etc) should appear in a window just below the list of options *HIGHLIGHT the particular file or files that you wish to copy (burn) on to the blank CD *Click the ADD button – this is a green arrow located in the middle of the screen *Remove the Floppy Disk (CD, ZIP) from its slot in the computer *If the desired information is contained on more than one Floppy Disk, repeat the above process for each individual Floppy Disk. - N.B. Once the information is added from Floppy Disk No. 1, scroll up the drop-down menu and select another option (e.g. Desktop). Then insert the next Floppy Disk into the appropriate slot in the computer and follow this by once again by selecting the 3½ FLOPPY (A:) option on the drop-down menu. Continue this action for each individual floppy disk. *Open the CD-RW Drive on the computer and insert the blank CD *Then click on the red RECORD button that is directly to the right of the ADD button on the screen *A window named RECORD CD SETUP will appear *Click on the START RECORDING button on the top right-hand side of the window *Another window titled RECORD CD PROGRESS will then appear *Wait until both the PROGRESS and DISC PROGRESS displays reach 100% and then click on the OK button *EASY CD CREATOR will then ask you to save CD Project changes to C:/ Documents and Settings. *Click No *X out of Untitled Data CD Project *Go bacBk to the Desktop *Double click on MY COMPUTER *Select the appropriate drive containing the CD (i.e. D-Drive or E-Drive) and Open *The CD should show the files that have been copied from the source (i.e. Floppy, C Drive or Desktop) *X out all programs and remove the CD from the CD Drive *Finish Reviewed 20/07/06 MG From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki. Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop